


Apples.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [27]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Hero/Villain Dynamic, Killing, M/M, Not a Positive Relationship, Sock Puppets, superhero au, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Mr Goofy loves apples.Captain Dog doesn't want him to eat apples.Mr Goofy doesn't care what Captain Dog thinks.





	Apples.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of origin- When I was a kid I had a really trashy iPod Touch (top of the range back then) and I had this app on it which could be used to make short videos. I frequently used a sock puppet character with an Afro who I named 'Mr Goofy' and made obsessed with apples. In one of the shorts, he was a super villain fighting against 'Captain Dog' about apples of course.
> 
> I played on this and tried to make a stupid concept as dark as possible.
> 
> It's a bit weird, but I hope you like it~
> 
> TW- GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE, death, blood, addictions, stalking, knife use, swearing... etc

Chapter Text

Mr Goofy loved apples.

He ate them every day. He stole them from babies. He tried to use science to make them bigger. He tried to use magic to make them juicier. He tried to summon Satan to give him apples from Hell. He even harvested a giant apple from another dimension in order to use it to turn the entire world into an orchard.

Yes, he loved apples.

But Captain Dog didn't think that Mr Goofy's love was healthy. As healthy as the delicious vitamin filled flesh of a sweet, juicy, luscious apple... Yeah, his love wasn't healthy. So Captain Dog tried to take the apples back and return them to their owners. He wanted Mr Goofy to be safe and happy, away from the source of his addiction.

But Mr Goofy couldn't live without apples. He loved apples so much that he would even kill for them. So he decided that he needed to kill Captain Dog. That way, his apples would be safe. Forever...

It was the dead of night. Captain Dog ate a piece of fresh, luscious kale and went to bed in his energy-conserving solar powered bed. Mr Goofy had been stalking him all day whilst chewing on the delicious stalk of a fresh, juicy, delicious apple... But anyway! It was time to kill Captain Dog. Mr Goofy crept into the environment saving room and crept across the sustainably sourced floorboards to the magical scientific environment bed. Captain Dog lay there silently, unmoving. Mr Goofy supposed that it would be easy to kill him like that. He already looked dead anyway.

He took his favourite apple cutting knife and held it to Captain Dog's throat. "This is for taking away my APPLES you sick fuck!" He screamed the word 'Apples' as he thrust the knife down into the sock's beautiful, fluffy, wool...

Wait, what?

Mr Goofy paused just before killing his arch-rival and hero to his nemesis. He looked down at him and saw the way that the moonlight glinted from his chocolate coloured woolly fur, milky white illuminating in his terrified googly-eyed gaze, the sweet bitterness wafting from his horrified body as he stared straight up at his villain...

"Do you have any... chocolate?" Mr Goofy asked, dropping his apple stalk to the floor.

Captain Dog had thought that he was going to die. But then suddenly the yellow, afro wearing sock was staring at him with a strange, almost mystified look in his eyes... and then he asked for chocolate.

Maybe he could still survive this.

"I do." He said quietly, his voice sounding impossibly loud in the silence that followed. Mr Goofy smiled and withdrew his knife. Captain Dog went to get him some chocolate from the energy conserving fridge. He ate it.

They stayed like that for many weeks. Captain Dog couldn't be a hero, because he had to stop Mr Goofy from eating apples. Mr Goofy ate chocolate like he was Mello (from the second oneshot, 'member?) and ate less and less of those glorious red and green orbs.

Then came the day that he ran out of chocolate. Already Captain Dog's reputation as a superhero was in tatters- he hadn't saved anyone, or the environment in several months. Mr Goofy smiled at him politely when he said that he had to go out to the store to buy some more chocolate. He approached the door.

Mr Goofy stabbed him in the back and slit his throat, killing him instantly.

Thick strings of blood seeped from the open wound, staining the environmentally friendly faux wool carpet in a deep, dark red, the colour of a beautiful, delicious apple...

Mr Goofy walked out, apple in hand, and continued to eat and eat.

He missed Captain Dog so much. He had really liked him. He was the best hero ever, and he really liked that chocolate. He wanted an apple dipped in chocolate. He started crying, but he munched on the apple and ignored the tears. They would pass. He had his apples, so nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. Not even Captain Dog. He hated him so much. He killed him. He killed him. He killed him. He killed him. He killed him. He killed him. He killed him. He had the APPLES.

He was free now.

He could eat APPLES now.

Free forever...

APPLES forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that went from my original plan of 'cute and light hearted' to 'dark and twisted' pretty quickly...
> 
> I don't really know what I was doing with this one, but it was fun to write anyway~
> 
> In the original short that I made about these two characters, the hero obviously won. So I twisted that around. I actually wanted to ship them, but that kind of didn't happen? Maybe? I want to write a fluffier, actual hero/villain dynamic one now...
> 
> Prompt- Something about Mr Goofy (from Puppet Pals on iPod)
> 
> Weirdly enough, the actual app I used wasn't even Puppet Pals (I think anyway? Idk). I don't remember its name though... something about socks probably, since every possible character was a sock puppet. Puppet Pals is a different but similar app. It doesn't have sock puppets.
> 
> Original Number- 292.


End file.
